Sweet Chocolate Memories
by excaliburgoats
Summary: A Valentine's Day story for my favorite couple, Hawmitch (Nathaniel x Margaret) They should just get married already but ahhhhhhhhhh


It was around the end of January/beginning of February, when the members of the Guild realized that Valentine's Day was coming up. It's probably weird for them to be thinking about it so early, but the reason is so that way the "two love birds" of the Guild can get together; Margaret and Nathaniel. So, Francis tells the two of them that they should go out together on that night. "WHAT?!" Margaret screamed. "C'mon, you two are basically lovers by the way you two are always together, bickering and whatnot!" Mark piped in. "Forget the date, just get married already." Lucy muttered.

"And why should we go if you are forcing us to?" Nathaniel asked. "How about we make a deal?" Francis offered. "If you two go out on this date, then we won't bother you being together ever again?" Margaret and Nathaniel looked at each other, then finally agreed to go along with Francis' plan. "You better keep your promise." Nathaniel glared at Francis.

About a week before Valentine's Day:

Louisa and Lucy were trying to help Margaret with what she'll wear on the date. "U-um, how about you wear a r-r-red d-dress?" Louisa stuttered. "Well, yeah she's gonna wear a red dress on Valentine's! The question is what kind of dress Louisa!" Lucy shouted. "Calm down Lucy, you're scarin' her." Margaret interjected.

Poor Louisa was never expected to actually help plan something like this. The three girls went online to see if they can find a cute dress for Margaret to wear. They found this red dress that goes to her knees and has sleeves draped below the shoulder. It also has rose patterns ingrained in the dress to add to the romantic flair. "Perfect!" Lucy exclaimed. "You will look stunning!" Margaret beamed. She always had a thing for dressing up after all.

Meanwhile…

"So you gotta get her something for Valentine's Day ya know?" Mark was just talking off Nathaniel's ear about how he should act and stuff on the date when he finally brought up the fact that he has to get her something. "...do I have to?" "YES! You can't lie to me, I know you want to see her face light up when she receives a gift from you!" Mark was right. He secretly does want to see that happen, but he has no idea what she would like.

"Well, usually you give someone roses and chocolates on Valentine's Day…" John piped in with Lovecraft lingering by his side, motionless like usual. "Chocolates…" Nathaniel whispered. "Hmm? Did ya say somethin'?" Mark leaned towards Nathaniel. "I remember her talking about this special brand of chocolates she loved, but haven't had in a while…" Nathaniel actually remembers this conversation clearly:

 _*Flashback*_

" _Oh! Speaking of chocolates, I used to get chocolates from this special brand for Valentine's Day as a treat from my parents! It was top quality chocolate! Not your average store brand!" Margaret babbled while Nathaniel read his Bible. "Although I had this incident with this guy. He thought he was the king of the world or somethin'. He wanted to win my heart over by bribing me with this brand of chocolates that he probably had one of his goons look up. But I obviously didn't fall for it because he wasn't all that perfect for me. So I took the chocolate, and ran as my long legs could take me! But you would think he would stop there. No!"_

 _She startled Nathaniel a little bit. "The next time, he sent me chocolates and had a lil' note sayin' 'If u eat one of these chocolates and send the box back to me, you're mine.' And I noticed that these were cheap knockoff versions of the brand! So I threw them out in a garbage bag filled with junk and sent it back to him! I was all like 'That'll show em'!' And I haven't heard from him since!"_

 _Nathaniel wasn't surprised that she did something like that. "But other than that, I still enjoy those chocolates! It's just, I haven't eaten them in a while since I'm trying to maintain my slim figure….."_

 _*Flashback over*_

"I can't believe I remember all that." Nathaniel shook his head. "Well maybe your brain was thinkin' that you should keep this memory handy or somethin'. I don't know how your brain works." Mark answered. " **His brain works better than yourssssssss…."** Lovecraft finally spoke. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LAY THAT SICK BURN ON HIM BUDDY!" John slapped Lovecraft's back as Mark huddled in the corner. "I am in a room full of idiots." Nathaniel murmored.

The day of Valentine's Day:

"Now I made your reservations for two under your name." Francis handed the money to Nathaniel. "You're gonna love this place, I'm good friends with the manager and bla bla bla…." Francis bragged about this fancy restaurant that him and Margaret were going to, but he just zoned him out and thought, "Why must women take so long to get ready?" when suddenly, Lucy announces, "Presenting your lovely, gorgeous date, Miss Margaret Mitchell!"

And there she was. Absolutely stunning. She made her way towards Nathaniel and it was as if he was mesmerized by her beauty. "Look at you! Wearing somethin' other than your robes!" Margaret chirped, almost sarcastically, which broke Nathaniel out of his trance. "Thanks." he muttered. He was wearing a nice black suit with a red bowtie that went along with Margaret's dress.

Fast forward a bit. They went to the fancy, five star restaurant, had some delicious food, chatted, and are now walking back when Nathaniel realized he almost forgot to give the chocolates that he has stashed away. Thankfully they came in on time for Valentine's Day, he wouldn't know what to do if they didn't.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nathaniel remembered. "Hm?" Margaret stopped and turned towards him. "So, believe it or not, I remembered you were talking about this specific chocolate brand that you love.." he took the heart shaped box out and presented it to her. Her eyes widened in shock. "I….I can't believe you actually remembered this! I could've sworn you weren't listenin' to me like you normally do!" The two of them were blushing as they both got what they wanted. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaving a red kiss mark. Nathaniel's face turned as red as the lipstick, and he gently took her hand. They walked home together and Margaret said, "We should tell them it went terribly and act all hostile towards each other." Nathaniel chuckled as he didn't want to wipe off the kiss just yet. "Sure…" he answered.


End file.
